UltraToons Network (United States)
UltraToons Network (abbreviated as UTN; formerly UltraToons and uToons TV) is a 24-hour digital cable/satellite cartoon channel by Ultra Limited. It was launched on September 15, 2001 and the channel airs a mix of cartoons and mostly live-action. Also it's US-only in this channel. UltraToons 2001-2004 On September 15, 2001, UltraToons was launched, with idents featuring of cartoon characters from their TV shows. Also, UltraToons' on-air graphics similar to Cartoon Network's Checkerboard era from 1992 until 1998. 2004-2008 On September 26, 2004, UltraToons has a new logo and they began using new on-air graphics similar to Cartoon Network's 3D Checkerboard (aka Checkerboard 2.0) era from 1994 until 1998. uToons TV 2009-2012 UltraToons became uToons TV on January 1, 2009. Also, by that time, they began using new on-air graphics similar to Cartoon Network's Powerhouse era. In March 2012, the original Powerhouse music was replaced with a series of generic fanfares and themes from their own TV shows. UltraToons Network 2012-2013 On May 1, 2012, uToons TV is renamed to UltraToons Network. They still used the Powerhouse era-like graphics by that time, but we used only the blue, yellow (used in all Powerhouse bumpers full time during weekday mornings from 2009 until 2012, for "Coming Up Next" bumpers only from 2012 until 2013), green (used in all Powerhouse bumpers full time during weekday afternoons from 2009 until 2012, for "Coming Up Next" bumpers only from 2012 until 2013), black/dark blue (used in all Powerhouse bumpers full time every night from 12 a.m. to 6 a.m. ET from 2009 until 2012, for "Coming Up Next" bumpers only from 2012 until 2013), red (used in all Powerhouse bumpers full time on Friday nights, Saturday nights, and Sunday nights from 2009 until 2012, for "Coming Up Next" bumpers only from 2012 until 2013), black/orange (used in all Powerhouse bumpers full time (first used for Halloween 2009 and then added as a regular color in November 2009) during weekday afternoons from 2009 until 2012, for "Coming Up Next" bumpers only from 2012 until 2013), brown/red (used in all Powerhouse bumpers full time (first used for Thanksgiving 2009 and added as a regular color towards the end of November 2009) during weekday afternoons from 2009 until 2012, for "Coming Up Next" bumpers only from 2012 until 2013), white/light blue (used in all Powerhouse bumpers full time (first used for Christmas 2009 and added as a regular color on December 26, 2009) on weekday mornings from 2009 until 2012, for "Coming Up Next" bumpers only from 2012 until 2013), and purple backgrounds. 2013-present On January 5, 2013, UltraToons Network started to use new on-air graphics based to the 2012 logo and similar to Cartoon Network's City and Yes! eras. The first program to air was Camp Lazlo at 6:00 AM. though the changing of the 2013 logo, UltraToons Network still use it. As of April 7, 2015, UltraToons Network's mascot is well-known Dutch creation Loeki de Leeuw. 2014 (unused) Last month, it launched a "New Logo Design Competition", many Designers participated in the design competition, after three months of collection, ultimately selected a "Creative Award.", but it wasn't used on air. For bumpers, idents, slogans, variants, and other logos see UltraToons Network/Others. Category:Ultra Limited Category:Fictional Television networks Category:Fictional television channels Category:Ultra TV